Who am i really?
by fire demoness
Summary: Tomo ponders about who he really is now. TOmo..or Chuin?


Disclaimer: not mine  
  
AN: a Tomo fic... I amaze myself. Where do I get these ideas?!?! Oh well... I read Noda no miko's fic about Tomo and I decided to do one myself. NOT coping at ALL!!O.o oh well... gotta go work on other fics. Just felt that little "spark" of writing and I had to write this quickly. It's midnight... review PLEASE!?!?! (warning Soi and Nakago fans)  
  
Who am I really?  
  
By: fire demoness  
  
"Yes Nakago."  
  
I bowed and walked off into one of the palace halls. He had ordered me to go "deal with" the Suzaku seven. A a sign that he valued my powers... or a death mission? Most likely the latter. Nakago never took anyone into consideration except if they had something he could use to his own advantage.  
  
"Tomo. What did Nakago say to you?"  
  
Soi demanded from behind me. I stopped but looked straight ahead, not bothering to respond. I could tell she was angry at being ignored so easily.  
  
"Don't make me repeat myself, Tomo!"  
  
she hissed. I cackled quietly at her short temper. She was so protective of Nakago and I knew for sure that one day that was going to get her killed... not that I was complaining.  
  
"He just sent me on a mission. That's all. You should go back to your room Soi, it wont do you any good to stand there catching cold. While I don't care for your health one bit, I'm sure Nakago will want all his "fellow seishi" in good condition. And that outfit doesn't seem very warm."  
  
I walked off, leaving Soi still standing there. I could feel her seething behind me but I didn't care.  
  
" Gay freak..."  
  
I heard her mumble as she walked off. How many times have I heard THAT before? Nothing new. I felt no connection to any of the others, although it is believed that the other 21 seishi of the other 3 gods got along quite well and were friends... maybe it was just not destined for the Seiyruu seven. Or maybe it was just our personalities and the fact that none of us were very...open. Miboshi was always doing some dark magic, the twins had each other to be friends with, Aishitare wasn't much of a conversationist, Nakago was planning stuff, soi- drooling over him, and me... I had Shin.  
  
I stopped at a small room near the end of the hallway. The door opened to reveal a simple room with a bed, dresser, and mirror. The walls with patterns of Seiyruu and a mini-statue too. Every seishi had one in his ( or her) room. I walked over and stared at the exquisite detail on the scales for a minute or two, then went over to sit by the dresser.  
  
A strange face stared back at me, the opera clothes, the headress, and the makeup... was that really me? I clutched a cloth on the table and rubbed along my jaw, taking away the makeup and revealing pale flesh that had long since been blocked off from the sun. soon, my whole face was clear of makeup and I took off the headress to let my silver hair show.  
  
It was now that I realized something...  
  
I almost forgot what I looked like.  
  
I had been Tomo for so long, dressed like Tomo, acted like Tomo, talked like Tomo... when had Chuin disappeared? I don't want to remember my horrible childhood, but is this life any better?  
  
//who am I really? Chuin...or Tomo...?...//  
  
Night fell on a silver-haired man staring at his reflection in the mirror, the holding out a small clam. It opened slowly and bright light shone out. One minute the man was there, then the next... gone.  
  
The small clam sat there on the dresser, reflecting the rays of moonlight that shone through the open window... until a hand came out of the shadows and closed around it.  
  
{Tomo slept inside the clam, his illusions covering all his senses and so he was unaware of Shin being taken away... him along with it}  
  
TBC?!?!????  
  
Some "notes":  
  
Chuin is his "real name" but I don't know his "real REAL name" doesn't make sense? I don't gettit either.  
  
did Nakago seem bad? Oh well, I really don't like him at all, soi is ... so- so. I mean she isnt bad, she even said during the seiyruu ceremony" I don't want to do this or harm you, but Nakago asked me to. *makes lightning * I would give my soul to the devil if Nakago told me to... " just thought that was kinda sad. Tomo... he hurt AMIBOSHI!!! My birthday is on the same day as the twins' so I feel special. ^.^ if you ever see a picture of him w/out his makeup... let's just say... treasure and keep it.  
  
I don't remember what time it was that Nakago sent Tomo to get Tamahome and trap the others in Shin but still, that's what I meant. Let's just say it's MY version.  
  
should I make another chapter? I mean really SHOULD I? O.o...  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!no flames please. I feel that one flame erases 8 wonderful reviews, but that's just me. Don't be a meanie.  
  
OOO right! I know it wasn't really cold then,but I wanted him to say something that would make her mad and annoyed. And by the outfit she has, I mean it looks kinda cool but not good for warmth ne? 


End file.
